


Angiris Drabbles

by DuskFeather



Category: Diablo (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, gay angels, what more is there to say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskFeather/pseuds/DuskFeather
Summary: A series of Diablo fluff I've put together cause' I'm a bit too obsessed with the archangels. Mostly Angiris Council members, although I might do a few others in the future.





	1. Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kabrox18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabrox18/gifts).



> Not really sure where I'm planning to go with this, honestly.

Imperius sighed. Tyrael’s ignorance had gotten the better of him again as the smaller angel had suffered another loss from the demons in Pandamonium, somehow thinking he could take on an entire army single handedly. Valor had needed to drag the struggling archangel out of the fray and manually deliver him back to the Heavens when he refused to go until the demons were all slain. Justice had of course given as much resistance as possible for such a small archangel, but Imperius simply needed to lift him up by the back of his armor to transport him back to the Diamond Gates, Tyrael kicking and yelling as those tiny, annoying mortal children would. 

The small archangel refused to speak to him after that, crossing his arms and sulking off to the Courts of Justice where he could be alone. Imperius thought this had to be one of the cutest actions he had seen from him in a long while, and decided to probe him further by following him into his domain. 

To Valor’s joyful surprise, Tyrael hadn’t noticed his following until they were both deep within the courts, the small angel seeming outraged when he found out. Imperius merely chuckled as Justice hurled meaningless insults toward him, his wings flaring outward in anger, which of course only made him look cuter. Tyrael briefly ceased his outburst and looked at him with confusion. Imperius could see in his body language that he was clearly bewildered at his laughter, and Valor took this moment to scoop up the tiny angel in his arms and bring him to a more secluded spot in the Heavens, Tyrael letting out muffled shrieks as they went. 

He found a shady spot just on the edge of Tyrael’s abode, and slowly relaxed his grip on the angel, enough to make him comfortable, but not able to escape. However, Justice still continued his pointless struggling, making Valor frown. He was making this unnecessarily hard.

Imperius looked down at the small, fidgeting angel in his lap who had begun to tire himself out. He could tell that Tyrael was trying his hardest to resist settling into the warmth radiating off of him, but his struggling had turned into small beats of his wings and the occasional squirming. 

“Y-you are an awful being, and I h-hate you... “ Justice hissed after he had finally given up his attempts to escape, Imperius feeling a sense of pride that he had won this battle. He gave another low chuckle, and gently lifted up one of Tyrael’s wings and began to stroke it rhythmically, the smaller angel seeming to relax at his touch. Valor smiled as the archangel completely gave in to him, practically begging him for more of the comforting sensation. He looked adorable curled up in his arms, and Imperius was satisfied at his work.


	2. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I kinda regret this

"Itherael," a sweet voice echoed from down the steps of the Library of Fate. "You have missed another council meeting."

"Yes." Itherael replied as he continued to read what prophecies were being written on Talus'ar, never letting his eyes stray from its flowing scriptures. 

"Are you going to tell me why?" The archangel asked, sounding rather distressed at the others unresponsiveness.

Fate took a moment before replying. "I've been very busy lately, Auriel. Imperius wants me to find every shred of information about the Soulstone and what Tyrael and the nephalem plan to do with it," Itherael paused. "It seems as if he's going to shatter it himself. I can tell he grows impatient." The glowing form of Hope drifted closer to him, her aura of prospect and aspiration washing over him, filling him with hope for the future.

"I've noticed the same," Auriel said, draping Al'maiesh over his shoulder in a comforting manner. "But you seem like you're stressing yourself out trying to find this information. It might not even be possible to find," she pointed out.

"I am fine, Auriel," Itherael said cooly, although he truly was beginning to get stressed. He hated not being able to find information that should have been laid out in front of him. It seemed just out of reach.

"Itherael, you haven't come out for almost a week, and it's truly worrying." She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him hopefully.

"Please come back to us."

Fate finally tore his eyes from Talus'ar and looked back at Auriel, a faint, purple blush growing over his face. "Auriel..."

"Please?" 

Itherael looked at her and then back to the parchment floating just above his hand, smiling. 

"Alright, just for you."

Auriel grinned happily and gave him a kiss on the cheek, both smiling as they retreated from the library.


	3. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rip Imperius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst

Imperius watched his brother sadly as his hunched form continued to lean over its chalice, unmoving. He had to resist shaking him or shattering Chalad’ar just to bring his beloved angel back to him, and it was so, so hard not to. Malthael had been in this coma-like state for days on end, staring into the chalice as if in a trance. Valor could feel no movement, no life at all radiating off of him, and he could tell the wise archangel was slowly unravelling from his former glory. 

Imperius wanted to punch something. It was too much to bear. He should’ve been able to prevent this somehow, but now he had lost both Tyrael and Malthael to the Worldstone all because he was oblivious to their concerns. 

This was his punishment, and he knew he deserved it. 

But Valor couldn’t help himself. He whispered Malthael’s name, and snapped his gloved fingers underneath his invisible gaze. After brief hesitation, Wisdom violently jerked forward, raising a clawed fist in Imperius’s direction. Before he knew it, Valor was thrown against a silver pillar, shattering it into pieces. 

He grunted as he fell to his knees, blinking stars out of his veiled eyes. Imperius stumbled to his feet after a minute, wincing from the pain. He found that Malthael was on the ground, arms around his legs while his wings drooped at his sides. He seemed frailer than normal, his aura grim, and his wings dull. Wisdom had become something entirely different.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…” Imperius heard him whisper, over and over. Valor lifted the smaller angel to his feet and wrapped his arm around his shoulder for support, both leaning against an archway. 

“I-I can’t stop it. It controls me, a-and there’s nothing I can do…” Wisdom choked out, seeming horrified. 

“It’s okay, brother, I am here for you,” Valor consoled him. 

“No. No, you don’t understand. I-It’s me.” Malthael looked at him, his aura letting off an endless despair. “I saw it, Imperius. I’m going to kill so many people…” he sobbed into his chest.

Imperius watched the elder cry, deeply disheartened. Malthael had never done this before.

“Let’s go back, brother. We shouldn’t stay here any longer.”

“No! I have to leave! I h-have to get out… I don’t… I can’t hurt anyone else, Imperius. Please, you have to understand, someone needs to stop me…” He suddenly began struggling against Valor, his size and agility enabling him to escape. 

“I’m sorry.”

Wisdom was gone.


	4. Conviction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't really a ship, but I like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auriel and Tyrael are innocence

Tyrael winced as a large gash on his side was covered in thick bandages, wrapping around his torso tightly. He could feel cuts and bruises covering his body, ichor dripping from multiple places on his thighs and chest. Thankfully, the pain had dulled significantly down since his unfortunate meeting with the demonspawn, Auriel making sure his suffering was at a minimum. Justice knew he should’ve been grateful, but he still carried a certain bitterness with him from Malthael’s untimely disappearance, and the recent losses of Pandemonium weren’t improving his mood.

“Relax, Tyrael. You’re tensing up again,” Auriel chastised him, shaking the archangel from his solicitude.

“I apologize, sister. My thoughts were… Elsewhere.” Auriel bandaged a few more large wounds and allowed him to stand, catching him as he stumbled.

“Tyrael, I want you to stay in the Heavens for at least another week before you go back to Pandemonium again. We can’t allow you any more damage without even greater consequences to you and the Council as a whole.”

“Auriel, I must command my troops. There are thousands of angels out in the middle of a war zone without mendations or orders for action. They are fighting blindly and without reason.”

“You can send in your commands from within the Heavens. You know this.”

“Yes, but I wish to see my orders fulfilled with my own eyes,” Justice stated, exasperated. 

“Tyrael, you need to rest.” Her tone became softer, and she lightly kissed him on the forehead.

“You will command your troops here, and I will make sure you heal properly.” Justice huffed and crossed his arms, but agreed willingly, hiding the fact that he was truly grateful to have someone looking out for him.


End file.
